


Serendipity Love

by Stardustpanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustpanda/pseuds/Stardustpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 18th, 1987 is when it all starts. Castiel Novak would have never guessed that Dean Winchester, the guy in every girls dreams, would change Castiel's high school life.</p><p>Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first SPN fanfic! I apologize the first chapter is pretty short, but the ones onwards from now will be better, I promise :)  
> Please leave comments if you enjoy it so far!

Castiel Novak was never good with making friends.

Or talking to people in general.

He would never even guess that Dean Winchester, the green eyed, tan skinned, handsome son of a bitch would change his high school life. Forever.

He first noticed him within the first couple of days when he transferred to Ridgemont High. I mean, who couldn't? Every girl of every year swooned over him. They went wide eyed and all drooly like whenever he strode past them. Castiel never saw the big deal about him. Sure, he was good looking for a sophomore. But there are plenty of better men out there. From his speculations, Dean is a player, anyway.

Dean is literally the complete opposite of Castiel. Dean is a "jock." He is tall, outgoing, tan and on the football team. He has a dust of freckles across his cheeks, light brown hair and these just, green eyes.

Meanwhile, Castiel is a complete introvert. He has no friends, absolutely none. He has raven black hair, pale skin, glasses and is unattractively skinny. He only cares about studying which will give you good grades, but also zero friends and a lack of a healthy social life. Not that he cares, anyway. 

He tries not to associate with people like Dean.   
Tries.

It starts on his 5th day at his new school. Castiel has just collected his lunch and was walking to sit at the closest empty lunch table when Dean suddenly appears in front of him, causing him to stumble and his mystery meat burger and mashed potatoes to go flying.

Right into Dean.

Castiel tries not to remember the look on Deans face when that unfortunate accident occurred. It was enough to give a 10 year old nightmares well enough for them to go find themselves medical help. 

Long story short, Dean was not pleased.

"I-I-I apologize! I'm so sorry I-" Castiel was rolling apologies off his tongue like it was his own name.

"You son of a bitch." 

Castiel swallowed a thick lump that formed in his throat. He was not looking forward to whatever was coming next.

Dean took a step forward, looking him straight down in the eyes; his face turned down in a horrid scowl. He pointed down to his loosely hanging leather jacket, where pieces of meat and white potatoes were smeared across the smooth leather. By now, the whole cafeteria was staring and his 2 other jocky friends stood by his sides, arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea how much this jacket cost, you idiot?"

All Castiel could do was stare up at him, a hint of worry in his eyes, and shake his head no.

Dean took a handful of Castiel's plaid shirt ,causing him to drop his tray, and yanked him up close to him, making sure to get the food stuck on him too. Castiel was extremely frightened, at least. He's been picked on at his other schools, but nothing more than a few hurtful words. Nothing physical, nothing scary, nothing like this. This was completely foreign to him. 

And terrifying.

"This jacket was 80 fucking dollars. I expect you to pay for a dry cleaning."

Castiel let out a small broken and shaky "yes" before thrown onto the ground, into his own food. Castiel was left as a lump on the floor as Dean laughed and walked away while shrugging off his jacket. His two friends both looked at Castiel with dirty looks before following Dean at his heels.

This was the start of the very new school year Castiel would not be looking forward to.

•••

Castiel opened his locker and threw his books inside. He remembered what happened at lunch and was immediately put into a sour mood. Dean embarrassing him in front of the whole lunch room was one thing, but pushing him to the ground into his food was another. Castiel didn't mean to spill his food, and he said sorry. So why was Dean so violent? He's definitely going to ignore him for the rest of the year.

Well, that goal lasted for 2 minutes until Dean came up and shoved him against his locker.

"Hey, you're the dumbass that spilled your lunch on me."

Castiel was pinned against the locker with no where to go, and almost everyone left to go home so no one was around to grab a teacher. All Castiel could do was stare up at Dean's pissed off and twisted face.

"You know, what you did back there was pretty fucking embarassing." He prodded him in the chest with his finger.

Castiel was practically shaking as he took out his wallet and shoved three twenty dollar bills in his hand. It took him all of his strength to not shake as he shoved the money at Dean.

"That's for the cleaning. I said I was sorry, anyway." Castiel tried to sound brave, like he wasn't intimidated by Dean in the slightest. But with his voice cracking at the end of his sentence and his knees wavering, Dean could see right through his fake confidence.

Dean snatched the money and crumpled it into his pocket. Before walking away, he punched Castiel in the side of his shoulder; not hard enough to cause damage a lot of physical damage, but just hard enough to make him stumble and slam against the floor.

"I don't like you, nerd boy. Don't you ever let me see your face again."

And just like that, he walked away, making Castiel hate him even more than he did before. With a small wet tear threatening to escape the corner of his eye, he stood up and began to leave to go walk home. 

There goes Castiel trying not to interact with anyone this year.

•••

Castiel was not looking forward to school in the morning. When he arrived home he tossed his bag on his bed and threw himself on it. Castiel was embarrassed, infuriated and scared all rolled into one. He sat on his bed and threw his alarm clock at the wall, forcing it to unplug in the process of it flying towards the other side of his room. His mom wasn't home and his dad was gone so he was free to release his rage in peace. After violently chucking his alarm clock across the room, he winced in pain because of his bad shoulder and sat down. That was gonna leave a nasty bruise. He laid his weary head to rest, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

•••

Dean was no better the next day. During dressing out for gym, Castiel was cornered by Dean's clique.

"I don't think he's had a thorough lesson for messing with me." Dean said deviously, cornering Castiel with his servants right on his heel. Dean threw a punch, causing a patch of skin to immediately turn a nasty shade of purple and yellow. With every cry that escapes Castiel's lips, a twisted laugh came from the trio. 

The 3 boys kicked till Castiel was bloody and bruised.

They called him such horrible things while kicking him in the face, ribs, arms, or anywhere else their long legs could reach. Once they were satisfied, they left the locker room leaving him miserable, curled into a ball on the floor in a small puddle of blood and tears tainting the tile.

He didn't show up to finish gym.

He had to lie to his own mothers face as to why he had a black eye and scratches and bruises covering his pale and frail body. He lied, which he hates doing. Especially to his own mother. But as far as she knows, all he did was fall down a flight of stairs.  
He doesn't know how long to keep this up, since it doesn't stop.

Every day Dean beats him up until he's begging for him to stop. Even then, he still doesn't stop. Dean kicks and punches and slaps every day, and this has been going on for a week now.

Castiel just wants it to end.

And so he tries to end it.

On the 2nd week of Dean's punishing, he decides to fight back. 

"'Sup, nerd boy! Are you ready for another lesson?" Dean asked whilst cracking his knuckles, giving Castiel a devious smile.

Castiel finally snaps. He jerks his head up to meet Deans eyes, shielding his worry with a confident glint into his crystal blue eyes. With a deep breath and a 1-2-3, he steps up.

"I'm tired of you, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked at him, his balling fists at his sides, his blue eyes that scream for help and his quivering lip. 

Dean let out a hysterical laugh.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asks, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes.

Castiel only furrows his eyebrows and turns his lips into an upset frown. Dean steps forward, having Castiel cornered.

"Do you even know me? I can squish you like a cockroach, nerd." He steps further, prodding him fiercely in the chest. 

"Don't act all tough when really you're just a scared little boy."

And then it happened.

Castiel finally snapped.

He swung his fist up, cracking it aside Deans jaw. Cas only saw red in his vision. It felt like he breathed in metal and breathed out fire. His whole body was shaking with rage.

It was safe to say Dean felt the same.

He rubbed the side of his jaw, turning back to face Castiel. His eyes were hooded and his usual bright green eyes looked like a deep, dark jungle. He brought up his fist and punched Castiel even harder, and they fought.

They fought until kids from other hallways began to gather.

They didn't stop when they saw blood.

They didn't stop when their arms were aching.

Hell, they didn't even stop when the principal approached them, separating them and pulling them into his office.

•••

Castiel was in a damn haze. The last thing he remembered was being picked on by Dean, and now he's sitting bloody next to Dean in the principals office.

The principal Mr.Greene sat behind his desk, sighing heavily. He looked at Dean and rolled his eyes.

"Another fight, Winchester? When will you learn?"

Dean seemed totally nonchalant about being in this office, but Castiel was on the verge of tears.

"Whats your name, young man?" He asked, looking at Cas.

"My name is Castiel Novak." He said in a high pitched, fast tone. His hands were clammy and beads of sweat was collecting on his brow. Dean looked over at Castiel and let out a taunting chuckle.

The principal rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dean, I'm tired of your fights, and I don't feel like suspending you. Again. Castiel, you are new and I'm very disappointed."

Castiel nodded and all Dean did was roll his eyes.

"As punishment, you two have detention together for a week straight, an hour after school each day."

He looked at them both with a grunt from Dean and a sheepish nod from Cas.

"I expect you to be on good terms when you are done as well." 

He stood up and opened the door.

"You two may take your leave."

Dean was the first one out and Castiel followed behind. 

1 whole week.

5 whole hours.

Alone.

With Dean

Castiel knew this year would be his worst.


	2. Maybe he's not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 20th, 1987.
> 
> Maybe, just maybe...
> 
> Dean wasn't such a bad person after all.

November 20th, 1987.

It's 3:00 in the afternoon.

And I am currently alone in a classroom with Dean Winchester.

We could both tell by eachothers looks and attitudes that we most definitely did _not_ want to be here. Although I did agree to detention with little argument, Dean was a whining child.

"I don't want to be stuck in a room, with him for a  _whole. Freaking.hour."_

"My jacket is ruined because of him."

"I'd rather get expelled."

"Don't be surprised if I blow my brains out while in here."

Normally, some sliver of me would feel a little offended.

But with Dean, I couldn't find myself to care. I just closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and _prayed_ to sweet baby Jesus this hour would go by quickly.

Well, it did not. We were only 5 minutes in and it felt like 5 excruciatingly long hours. I did whatever I could to make time go by; drawing, studying, put my head down, but a second felt like a minute, and a minute felt like an hour.

Dean looked like he was just as bored. He sighed every 2 seconds, kicked up his feet on the desk in front of him, and clicked his pen.

Oh god.

I don't know what it is with pen clicking, but it makes me want to _rip my face off and throw it at them._  Maybe they'd be so horrified, they'd never do it again.

I've been trying to ignore him the whole hour since whatever I say seems to set him off, _but that damn pen._ My eye is twitching and my arms are crossed. I can't stand it.

"May you please halt that annoying ruckus?"

Dean only turns his head to look behind him. He looks like he just got woken up at 3:00 in the morning.

"It's just a damn pen. What's the big deal?" Dean then continues to click the pen.

"It's annoying. Please stop"

Dean just ignores me, and doesn't stop.

So I get up.

Walk over to the front of his desk.

_Take his fucking pen._

And throw it across the room, making it shatter as it collides with the floor by the door.

Dean stares at me dumbfounded, hand still open as if the pen was still there. He snaps his head up, an annoyance radiating his eyes.

"What's your damn problem?"

He stands up, walks over to me, grabs my shirt and lifts me off the ground. I think it's time to gain a little weight.

"Since your first day here, you've been getting on my last fucking nerve, you stupid nerd."

I snapped at that. I was tired of being known as "nerd". I wanted to be approached my my actual name.

"My name is Castiel" I say, gritting my teeth. I shove him away, making him drop me.

"What ever, Castiel" he repeats, an annoying tone surrounding my name. He then turns and sits in the desk he was in before, and I sit as far from him as possible.

20 minutes pass by and Dean gets up and walks over to the door. Before his hand touches the door knob, I look over at him.

"Where are you going? You're not supposed to leave yet."

"Can't a man pee? God, mom."

All I do is roll my eyes as he leaves. Since I know he'll be gone for a while, I decide to pull out a picture of my dad. I always do this when I'm lonely, mad or when I just miss him.

When I was 7 years old, he was diagnosed with stage 5 stomach cancer. I never really knew the consequences of it, and I was greatly confused as to why my mom went into a deep depression during those years.

"Daddy just has a tummyache, momma. Please don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"Where did Daddy's hair go?"

"Why can't we see him?"

"What do you mean we can't see him? He fell asleep and will never wake up? I want to see poppa!"

I don't blame my mom for never being the same since then. My dad was an amazing dad. He took me to baseball games, played football with me, helped me in school, and was the coolest parent I've ever met. He passed away when I was only 8 years old. Just 2 days after my birthday. My mom and I aren't the same on my birthday anymore.

I didn't even realize I was crying until my tears hit the Polaroid picture, making the ink start to smear and swirl. I yanked the photo away and a tiny cry escaped my lips. "Shit" I thought. Dean will be back and when he sees me like this, well, I'll never hear the end of it.

I try to hide my face when I see the door open, but I just can't. I sat there trembling like a chihuahua, face flushed red as tear after tear fell on the desk. Dean looked over at me. I wouldn't exactly say he looked concerned, but more like he was terribly confused. He awkwardly turned to the side and scratched the back of his head as he looked over at me.

"Um, dude, are you okay?"

All I did was lay the picture on my desk and place my head in my hands. What I didn't expect was for Dean to walk over and reluctantly pick up the photo of me and my dad a couple of weeks before he went to the hospital. After Dean saw me calming down, he held up the picture.

"Is this your dad?"

I nodded my head and I held out my hand, motioning for him to give me the picture back. I just wanted Dean to leave, but he didn't. Instead, he brought up a chair next to my desk and sat down.

"Do you mind me asking, uh, what happened?" He asked.

I was shocked. I would have never expected him to actually care about me, or anything involving me actually. I guess he saw my confused expression and he scoffed.

"What? Is it so bad that I want to know wh-"

"No, it's fine. I was just... Shocked, is all." I cut him off.

"Whatever. What happened?"

He asked, leaning back in the chair. So, I cleared my throat, and I explained it all. I told him how he was the most important person to me, and he got cancer and died when I was 7. I told him how hard it was, and how I can't celebrate my birthday the same way again. I told him all of the times when I visit him at his grave, and how painful it is. I didn't even realize I've been babbling for almost 10 minutes until I looked at the time. We still have 20 minutes left.

I awkwardly laughed and stopped talking. "Wow, sorry about that." I said. "You probably don't care. I'm sorry." I grabbed my photo and stuffed it back into my wallet.

Today was full of unexpectancies, because I was totally not prepared to hear what he said next.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel."

All I could do was stare at him, wide eyed.

"Really? Your dad also had cancer?"

Now it was Dean's turn to talk. He shook his head and clasped his hands together, beginning his story of his dad.

"I didn't lose of him because of cancer. He left me and my mom when I was only 10 years old." He gripped his hands together harder, took a deep breath, and continued his story. "You see, Castiel, at least you had an amazing dad before you lost him. My dad, he.. He was bad. Like, I almost died 3 times because of him bad.

Now I was interested in his story. He almost died? How? He continued with his story.

"I've been told multiple times by him that I was never wanted, never planned. And my mom, all she would, all she could, was sit there and listen to his threats and insults because if she stepped up, he would hit her. All my life I've never understood anything he said to me. I mean, I was a kid. But I've hated him because he would hurt my mom every single day. I didn't care about myself. Remember when I told you he almost killed me 3 times? It was because I was protecting my mom. I jumped in front of a knife, pushed her away from a punch and jumped in front of a car for her. Honestly, I was glad when he left. I mean, I missed his father-like times and whenever he was sober, but he was drunk 80% of my childhood. So yeah, I was sad for about a month after he abandoned us. But then I realized, what was there to miss?!"

He was starting to shout.

"He almost killed us, he abused us, and we were defenseless. I was in denial that month I missed him. Then I thought, why am I so sad?! Fuck him! So you know what I did? I fucking changed. I became stronger. I promised to protect both my mom and myself. If I ever see him again, I swear I will kill him."

I was just staring. Who would've guessed with how well contained he is and how popular he is?

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" He said looking away.

"I-i-I'm sorry, I just never would've gues-"

"I know." He said, cutting him off. "No one ever would have guessed."

There was a few seconds of silence before the door creaked open and the principal leaned in.

"You two are dismissed for today. Be careful going home." And walked out. I stood up and followed behind Dean out the door. It was silent as we walked down the hallway to the exit until Dean turned around, making me come to a halt.

"Look, I've only told one other person about my dad. I'd prefer if you never told anyone about it.

I cocked my head to the side and nodded.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, anyway. Don't worry."

Dean gave me a half smile and gently punched the side of my arm.

"Y'know, you're not so bad, nerd." He then turned around and waved as I stood there.

Did Dean just... Smile? And was he actually nice to me for once? I then realized my heart beat went up and I was blushing.

I shook my head. Why was i blushing? Dean was still a jerk to me, I shouldn't blush just because he smiled at me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, walking home.

•••

I came back home and the lights were on, meaning my mom came home early. I rushed up my apartment stairs and unlocked the door, greeting my mom happily. Thank god she didn't see any of my old bruises, since I stole some of her makeup to cover them up.

"Welcome home, Cassie!" She exclaimed, giving me a huge hug. I usually don't see her often since she leaves after I go to school and comes home when I'm asleep, so moments like these are rare

"You're back late, what happened?"

Right, my mom didn't know about the fight. I'm silently thanking the principal for not telling her about my week long detention with Dean.

"I'm studying with a friend an hour after school this week, so I won't be home until later." She nodded her head and picked up the phone.

"Well, should I order a pizza?" She said with a bright smile. I nodded and we enjoyed the rest of our day.

At 9:00 I said goodnight and got ready for bed. While brushing my teeth, I went over today's events. I remembered telling Dean about my dad and learning about his. I remember my distorted photo and how I need to print a new one. I remembered the math test in 2nd period. I then fast forwarded to when I left for school and I blushed at Deans smile. I slowly stopped brushing my teeth and stared at myself in the mirror, my cheeks rising to a rosy pink. Why did I blush? He just smiled, did I... Do I ... Like him? The only logical reasons for a blood rush is embarrassment, rage, and that feeling when you begin to take a liking towards someone. This made me begin to think... Do I even have a sexual preference? I've never really like liked anyone. Well, maybe Meg in the 3rd grade, but that was because she was just as smart as me and was one of the only people to talk to me. But even so, that only lasted about a month. After that, I never really thought about anyone like that. So there could be some possibility that I have a tiny feeling for Dean.

But then I remembered the bruises hidden under some concealer and the scratches under my jeans. I shook my head, spit out the toothpaste and hopped into bed. But, it seems like after today's occurrence, Dean will be done with his abusing.

Maybe, just maybe...

Dean isn't such a bad person after all.

•••  
(Dean)

It's 10:00 and I should be asleep, but my guitar was screaming "Metallica" and I couldn't put it down.

There were all sorts of thoughts running through my mind. Usually, it's girls and porn. But tonight, that boy Castiel was tattooed to my brain. I couldn't stop thinking about him and his dad. All he's been through. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt when I remembered how much I've hurt him lately. I set down my guitar and layed down on my bed, turning onto my back.

I hope I can manage a thorough apology to him tomorrow.

And maybe, that Castiel isn't as bad as I thought.


End file.
